yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 129
の |romaji = Haō no Henrin|type = Anime|season = 3|writecolor = Yellow|airs = October 30, 2016 (Japanese) |duration = 24 Minutes|op = Pendulum Beat!|end = Dashing Pendulum|previous = Episode 128|next = Episode 130|image = }}"Glimpse of the Supreme King" (覇王の片鱗, Haō no Henrin) ''is the one-hundredth and twenty-ninth episode of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya battles against Zarc, who is trying to consume him from inside his body. Meanwhile, Reiji boldly confronts Leo in order to stop his ambition. As the two’s respective battles rage on, Yūgo and Yūri confront each other in another place. When the four dragons are summoned to their respective Fields, they begin to resonate, as if heralding the Devil’s revival. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba vs. Leo Akaba Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Yūya The effect of "Entermate Gatlinghoul" has just been activated to destroy "Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor". Due to the effect of "Spirit Reactor", as there an EARTH, WATER, WIND or FIRE monster is on the field, each monster Leo controls cannot be destroyed once per turn. Reiji controls the WIND "DDD Gust King Alexander" and the WATER "DDD Wave King Caesar", so "Pendulum Governor" is not destroyed. Yūya Sets a card. Turn 5: Reiji Reiji Releases "Alexander" and "Caesar" to Advance Summon "DDD Death Great King Hell Armageddon" (3000/1000). The effect of "Caesar" activates as it was sent to the Graveyard, allowing Reiji to add 1 "Contract" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Illegal Contract with the War God" and subsequently activates it. Reiji activates the first effect of "Illegal Contract with the War God", targeting a monster he controls and one his opponent controls. He targets "Hell Armageddon" and Leo's "Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor". During the Battle Phase, the ATK of his monster will increase by 1000 and the ATK of his opponent's monster will decreased by 1000. "Hell Armageddon" attacks "Pendulum Governor" (as "Hell Armageddon" is a Level 8 Pendulum Monster, it is not prevented from attacking by the effects of "Pendulum Governor"), but Leo activates his Set "Dis-swing Fusion", negating the attack since a Pendulum Monster is attacking and then taking control of the attacking monster, preventing it from being destroyed by card effects, and if Leo would take any battle damage involving it, the damage will be inflicted to Reiji. The second effect of "Dis-swing Fusion" allows Leo to ignore one of the Fusion Materials of a Fusion Monster and use monsters in his hand or on his field as the remaining Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster. Leo fuses "Pendulum Governor" to Fusion Summon "Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler". (3500/3000) As a monster was Special Summoned, Yūya activates his Set "Twin Big Shield", preventing 1 monster he controls from being destroyed by battle or card effects twice per turn. He targets "Gatlinghoul". Turn 6: Leo Leo Pendulum Summons "Spirit Crystal - Sylphid Core" from his hand (0/0) and "Spirit Crystal - Salamander Core" from his Extra Deck. As "Salamander Core" was Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, Leo can activate its effect to return it to the hand, and he does so. Leo activates the effect of "Pendulum Ruler", letting him Release a "Spirit Crystal" monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand this turn that has not activated its effect to allow "Pendulum Ruler" to use that card's effect up to twice this turn and double any effect damage inflicted by this effect. He Releases "Sylphid Core". He activates the effect now, letting him destroy a Magic/Trap Card on the field and inflict damage 800 to its controller. He destroys "Twin Big Shield" (Yūya: 3200 → 1600) and "Illegal Contract with the War God" (Reiji: 3200 → 1600). "Pendulum Ruler" attacks and destroys "Gatlinghoul". (Yūya: 1600 → 1000) "Hell Armageddon" attacks directly, but Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. Turn 7: Yūya Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Entermate Fusiongolem" (1600/1000) from his Extra Deck and "Entermate Nightmare Knight" (1700/0) from his hand. Yūya overlays the Level 4 "Fusiongolem" and "Nightmare Knight" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000). Yūya activates "Phantom Knights Possession", letting him treat an Xyz Monster he controls as having a Level equal to the Level of a monster on the field. He treats "Dark Rebellion" as having the same Level as "Odd-Eyes". Yūya overlays his two Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "The Supreme King Violent Dragon - Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Yūya activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon", detaching all of its Overlay Units to negate the effects of as many face-up Magic/Trap Cards as possible and then destroying all other cards on the field, with "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" gaining 200 ATK for each destroyed card. He destroys both "Spirit Reactors", "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician", "DD Cerberus", "DD Magical Savant Copernicus" and "Contract with the Monopoly Seal". The effect of "Pendulum Ruler" prevents its destruction. As he destroyed 7 cards, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" gains 1400 ATK ("Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon": 3000 → 4400) "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" attacks and destroys "Hell Armageddon", with the effect of "Dis-swing Fusion" inflicting the battle damage to Reiji (Reiji: 1600 → 200). "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" attacks and destroys "Pendulum Ruler" (Leo: 1600 → 700) Yūya activates the effect of "Entermate Nightmare Knight", banishing it from his Graveyard to inflict 1000 damage to all players who took Battle damage this turn. At this point, Yūshō enters the Duel and takes the intrusion penalty (Yūshō: 4000 → 2000 LP). By sending all cards in his hand to the Graveyard, Yūshō activates "Binding Swords of Impact" and ends the Battle Phase. Since "Binding Swords of Impact" was an illegal card, the Duel gets canceled. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Reiji Akaba Leo Akaba Yūshō Sakaki Yūgo Yūri Action Field Action Card Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3